


You Belong to Me - A McReyes Fanfiction

by Sadistic_Sketching



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Amputation, Anal Fingering, Blackwatch, Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Moira O'Deorain, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Bottom Jesse McCree, Deadlock Gang, Deadlock Jesse McCree, Emotional Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Medical Torture, Suicidal Jesse McCree, Suicidal McCree, Teenager Jesse McCree, Violence, Young Jesse McCree, mcreyes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-21 11:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadistic_Sketching/pseuds/Sadistic_Sketching
Summary: When the young Jesse McCree joined Overwatch, Commander Reyes hated that he was assigned to practically babysit him. But something about the clumsy cowboy sparks something in Gabriel that he didn't know he had in him. The story follows them from Jesse's entrance into Overwatch up into the present day, where the terrorist Reaper wreaks havoc.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Jesse McCree/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Moira O'Deorain & Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Kudos: 24





	1. Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> [ This is still in progress! I'm writing it on Wattpad as well, and then transferring it here, so anytime I finish a chapter, I'll add it here! ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Violence, strong language
> 
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -
> 
> We could leave the Christmas lights up 'til January
> 
> This is our place, we make the rules
> 
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

POV: Gabriel Reyes

I duck around a corner, holding one of my shotguns to my chest as my eyes scan the dusty terrain of Route 66. My eyes make their way to my Commander, who stands across the road, pressed against the wall as he holds his pulse rifle close, giving me a small nod. I run out from my spot and into the road, running right into a lean male who instantly draws his gun, aiming it up between my eyes. I growl, unfazed as I push my shotgun against his slender stomach. His chocolate-colored eyes widen in shock, his lips parting as a soft gasp slips from him. His surprise fades, a snarl bubbling up from his throat as he pushes the barrel of his gun against my forehead. Too bad for him that this wasn't the first time I've had a gun pulled on me. Jack gets ready to rush to my aid, but I shake my head slowly, and in one quick motion, I jam my gun against the young male's stomach, making him grunt and drop his six-shooter. He dives down to grab it, but I kick it just out of his grasp, then step on his back, pinning him to the asphalt. He squirms, his hat falling from his head and unleashing his wild brunette hair as he claws at my calf, swearing at me in a thick country accent.

"That's no way for a kid to talk."

He hits at my knee, possibly hoping to make me lose my balance, as he glares up at me with pure anger. "I AIN'T NO KID!"

My lips peel back from my lips as I sneer. "Really? You can't be older than 20. What's a kid like you doing, messing around in a gang?"

"That ain't none of your business, old man! But for your information, I ain't jus' 'messin' 'round' in the gang, I helped fuckin' make it!" As if to punctuate his sentence, he spits up at me, hitting me right below my eye. My face twists up into a scowl, and I kick him hard in the stomach, making him let out a pained gasp as he curls into himself. I get ready to deliver another kick when I feel a strong grip on my bicep, pulling me back.

"Reyes! Control yourself!"

I glare back at Jack, yanking my arm from his grasp as I relax a bit. "Let's get him back to base, maybe we can learn more about Deadlock." Morrison hands me a pair of handcuffs, and I lean down to cuff the delinquent when he suddenly rises and bolts, kicking a cloud of dust into my face. I sigh lowly, rolling my eyes as I straighten up and chase after him. He doesn't get far before I tackle him to the ground, straddling his back and pinning an arm behind him as my other hand pushes his face against the dirt. He sputters and spits, struggling only a little more before he gives up with an angry snort, realizing he wouldn't be able to throw me off. I cuff him with ease, then yank him to his feet and push him towards Jack.

"I did most of the work, you can escort him back to the plane." I dust off my thighs, grabbing the cowboy's gun and hat from the ground as I follow Jack and him onto the plane.

As we sit on the plane in awkward silence with the delinquent between us, the cowboy starts rapidly tapping his foot, the spur on his boot jingling loudly. The sound feels as if it pierces my brain, worsening the migraine I had had since I woke up. I bark at him, an authoritative edge to my voice.

"Will you knock that shit off?!"

He stares up at me defiantly and taps faster, the sound of his spur getting louder as he snorts.

"Jack, I'm gonna kill this fucking kid."

Jack doesn't even bother to look up from his phone, his blue eyes darting back and forth across the screen. "Don't kill the kid."

"I said, I ain't a damn kid! I'm a legal adult!" He stops jingling his spur, but slumps in his seat with a heavy huff.

"Are you fucking pouting? Tch. And you say you're not a kid." I cross my arms over my chest after pulling my beanie down over my eyes, blocking out the bright New Mexico sun.

He's silent for a moment before muttering to Jack. "What the fuck is up his ass?"

Jack shrugs, still watching his phone. "Dunno. He's just always like that."

"Yippee...."

I growl lowly, shutting my eyes under the dark fabric. "I can hear, you know...."

"I know...."

\- - - - -

"Gabe.....Gabe!....Gabriel!!"

I jolt awake, peeling the beanie off my head and freeing my dark curls as I stare up at Jack, panting softly. I look around, taking in my surroundings, slowly remembering what was going on.

Jack glances at the prisoner for a moment before leaning down, murmuring softly as he places a hand on my shoulder. "Remember where you are....You're okay, Reyes...."

I sigh softly before pushing myself up with a groan, pulling my hat back on as I nod. The cowboy just stares up at me, his eyes wide in confusion, but he keeps his lips screwed tightly shut.

"The hell're you staring at, kid?"

He rolls his eyes but looks away, avoiding my threatening gaze as he shifts his weight back and forth between his legs. I push my hand against the small of his back, pushing him towards the interrogation rooms, when Jack speaks up from behind me.

"What're you planning on doing, Reyes?"

"Well, you're the commander, Boy Scout. Thought you would wanna talk to him first, see what he'll tell you."

Jack rolls his eyes but grabs the kid by his arm, taking him into the room and forcing him into the chair. The commander sits on the table, crossing his legs as he glares down at him, his voice coming out threatening.

"So....what am I gonna have to do to make you talk?"

I slide into the room behind the two-way mirror as they talk, leaning back in a swivel chair and kicking my feet up onto the desk.

"I ain't talkin', pretty boy. Guess you'll just have to kill me." He grins up at Jack through his dark hair, a confidence shining in his eyes that impressed me. He may be young, but this kid had definitely been through and seen some shit, because he didn't seem scared at all by the idea of death if it meant protecting his friends.

Jack taps his fingers against the table, already growing frustrated. "I don't wanna do that. But I can throw you in jail. How about this? What's your name, kid? I'm Jack."

He sneers at the commander before tilting his head up dismissively, eyes wandering off to the side. "Jesse."

I throw my hat down onto the desk in front of me, massaging my scalp as I watch them. "Jesse, hm?"

"Alright, Jesse, now we're getting somewhere. That wasn't so hard, was it? Got a last name, Jesse?"

"It's McCree.... What's it to ya? This ain't no tea party. I ain't gonna rat on my gang, so we gonna be here for a while if ya keep small talkin'."

"Jesse McCree? That's a nice name....You from New Mexico?" Jack glances back towards the mirror, motioning towards me, and I sigh, sitting up right and typing the name into the computer. Not much information comes up in the search, but I print off what there is and pull it from the printer, looking the files over.

Jesse seems determined to stay silent, as he doesn't even answer Jack's question, his eyes just wandering around the room. Jack slips off the table, then slams his hands down onto the table suddenly, his voice booming with agitation.

"Look, I don't wanna have to arrest you, but right now, you're not giving me much of a choice!"

Jesse just hangs his head and starts laughing. Right in the commander's face. "Oh, you're so tough, ain't ya? Ya take orders from the asshole out there, yet you're supposed to be the commander here? Sounds like you're nothin' but that Reyes guy's little bitch!"

I barely hold back a laugh, biting into my lips as my eyes light up with interest, wanting to see how this whole thing will play out.

Jack's face scrunches up before he punches Jesse in the face, catching him in the jaw and making the young male grunt from the force. McCree spits a bit of blood onto the floor, then glares up at Jack.

"Oh, that hit a nerve? Ya hit like a bitch too! It's obvious you're his little bottom bitch, eh?!"

Jack's face flushes in what could either be anger or embarrassment before he punches Jess in the stomach, making him groan out, before the blonde shoves his face into Jesse's.

"You listen to me, punk. You may have been hot shit back in New Mexico, but here, you're nothing but redneck trash. You're a fucking delinquent, and nothing more!"

Jesse lets out a low laugh, then slams his head into Jack's nose, making Morrison reel back against the table. His nose instantly begins gushing blood, and Jess shakes off a bit of dizziness before laughing at the blonde.

"I might be young, but I can still kick your old ass!"

Jack gives Jesse a look of death as he holds a hand over his nose, then shouts towards the door. "Reyes! Get in here!!"

I rise and take my time walking in, smirking at the infuriated Morrison as he storms out of the room.

"I want his ass thrown in jail! They're gonna fucking destroy him!"

I close the door behind Jack, looking down at the cowboy and laughing softly.

"T-the hell're you laughin' at, huh?"

"None of our prisoners have really stood up to Jack before. It was nice seeing him get put in place. He's been acting a little too high-and-mighty for his own good." I sit across from Jesse, who eyes me warily as I flip through his files.

"Jesse McCree. 18. Born in New Mexico. Mother and father deceased."

Jesse's voice is low with unease as he licks the blood from his lips. "How'd you know that....?"

"I looked you up." I gaze up at him over the papers, watching him tense up at my words.

"W-why'd you do that?!"

"Leverage." I sigh and rise, sitting in front of him on the table with my arms crosses over my chest. "Look. I like your attitude, kid. And honestly, you got potential. So, I have a bit of a proposition for you."

His tan cheeks flush lightly as he sinks under my gaze. "W-what....kind of proposition....?"

"Jesus, kid, nothing like that. I'm not like that." He lets out a low sigh of relief, seeming to relax a bit. "Alright. So you have two options. One, you go straight to jail."

He raises an eyebrow at me, shifting a bit uncomfortably in the metal chair.

"Two....you work for us. For Overwatch."

Jesse scoffs in disbelief. "You, Mr. Tough Guy, want me to work for y'all? Jail is kinda soundin' better right now...."

"You're not stupid, Jesse. Maybe you make shitty life choices, but don't let this be one of them. If you go to jail now, you're gonna grow up behind bars. You're gonna miss out on a good portion of your life, never having done anything except headbutt Commander Boy Scout. You'll rot."

Jesse gnaws at the inside of his cheek, sighing as his eyes dart around, his mind swimming as he thinks.

"Jess....Look at me. Make the right choice. It's not that hard. You don't even need to rat on your gang if you really don't want to."

Jesse's shoulders slump as he looks back up at me. "Fine. I'll....join Overwatch....I guess."

I smirk down at him, walking behind him and uncuffing him. He rubs at his raw wrists, looking up at me with a ghost of a thankful smile.

"Don't be too happy. Jack's gonna have my ass for making a decision like this without his permission, so you're gonna be have to be on your best behavior, or you're gonna have me to deal with. Got it?"

Jesse rolls his eyes, rising and stretching as Jack walks in, a bandage over his already-bruising nose. He looks between me and the slender cowboy, his rage returning.

"Reyes, what the hell do you think you're doing? Why isn't he cuffed?"

"I talked him into cooperating. He's gonna work for Overwatch."

"What the FUCK?!"

I place a hand on my hip, shifting my weight onto one leg as I sigh. "Jack, calm down. He's got potential, alright? We could use someone like him in Overwatch."

"Do you not see what he did to my face?!"

"I do. Look, do whatever you want to discipline him, but discipline him as an Overwatch agent."

Jack grumbles under his breath for a few moments before jabbing a finger against my chest. "You know what? No. He's your problem now. You want him in? You can keep an eye on him!" Without even letting me respond, Morrison storms out, slamming the door shut behind him.

Jesse and I are silent as I grit my teeth in annoyance, and his voice finally breaks the silence. "Uh....what....do I call ya?"

I'm silent for a long time, trying not to snap at him before hissing out lowly. "Sir or Commander. Pick. I'm not gonna be your friend, so you're gonna show me respect. Don't even think about pulling that snarky shit with me that you pulled on the Commander."

I start walking towards the door, my hands balled into tight fists, and I swore I could hear Jesse chuckling behind me as he follows.


	2. Similarities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Strong language
> 
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -
> 
> And there's a dazzling haze, a mysterious way about you, dear
> 
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

POV: Jesse McCree

Reyes had shown me to a small, empty bedroom, that had only a dresser and a twin-sized bed. Once he left me to myself, I kick off my boots and toss my hat onto the floor, flopping back onto the bed. My arms fold behind my head, and I exhale slowly as I think over the events of the day. This morning, I was on my way to pick up some arms for the Gang, but now I'm stuck working for this government operation.

"Blackwatch, huh?" Reyes had explained that I wouldn't just be working for Overwatch, since Jack had placed me under Gabe's supervision. I'd be working for the smaller group that Reyes was in charge of, known as Blackwatch. They were more of a secretive group, and tended to do missions for intel and whatnot. It was gonna be an entirely different world for me. I pretty much grew up in the gang, or at least in that type of environment. I shut my eyes and frown. I was never a fan of taking orders; hell, I never even let Ashe boss me around. If anything, we made decisions together, and agreed on what we would do. And this Reyes guy seemed like such a hardass. Right before I slipped into a restless sleep, all I could think was "What the hell am I gonna do?"

\- - - - -

I wake up to a loud banging on my door, and I jump up from the bed, stumbling a bit as I glare at the door. "The hell do you want?!"

Gabe barks through the door, "You slept in, McCree! You should've been up two hours ago!"

I rub my hands over my face as I groan, looking to the alarm clock. 10:00 in the morning?! Apparently my nap turned into sleeping overnight. I grab my hat and slap it onto my head before going to the door, opening it to see a frustrated Gabe looming over me.

"Didn't know I had a wake up time."

Reyes rolls his eyes and huffs. His attire is more casual than it was yesterday; he wears a tight black hoodie and spandex pants, along with knee-high boots and his beanie. "We wake up at 8 every morning. You're gonna have to get used to that."

I lean against the door frame with a yawn. "Sorry, alright? Tomorrow I'll wake up at 8, I guess. Why do I gotta wake up so early anyways?"

"You gotta train. You're too scrawny and reckless."

"Well, fuck you too!"

Gabe's lips twitch, as if he wants to say something, but he just glares down at me in a long moment of silence. I sink a bit under his gaze, then look to the side as I shrug.

"What? Why the hell you starin' at me like that, man?"

His hand wraps around the red scarf around my neck and he yanks me close, his face scrunched up in annoyance. "You're gonna address me as sir, commander, or boss. Got it? You're gonna learn some damn discipline, because as of right now, if you go onto the battlefield with us, you're dead."

The bitter scent of coffee washes over me from him being so close, but it wasn't off-putting. It was actually....sweet. Not like just straight-up black coffee. There was almost a vanilla scent mixed in. I hadn't noticed I was giving him a dumb half-smirk until he lets go, scoffing.

"What's with that stupid grin?"

I give a light shrug off my shoulders, adjusting my scarf and hat as I grab my gun from the dresser. "You smell good, that's all."

He frowns in confusion, then holds up his hand and breathes against it, checking his breath. He looks to the side, trying to scowl through the very faint flush on his scarred cheeks. "I....just had a cup of coffee."

"I can tell. Think I can get a cup before we do any training?" I pull my belts on, still smirking at how easily embarrassed he was. He gives a nod, clearing his throat before regaining his composure.

"Yeah. I need another cup anyways."

Together, we walk in silence to the kitchen, and Reyes seems pretty thankful that no one else is inside. He walks to the coffee pot and pours us both a mug, speaking suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Creamer? Sugar?"

"Uh, just a bit of sugar for me." I walk over and hop up onto the counter, swinging my legs against the wood and watching him add a spoonful of sugar to my cup, then four to his own, topping it off with a generous pour of creamer. I snicker, making him scowl instantly. "Ya like it sweet, huh? You don't strike me as a sugar and creamer type, jefe."

"It's....just how I like it. I don't like it bitter. Now drink up. We're gonna head to the shooting range first. Gotta see how good your aim is."

He slides my mug over to me, taking a deep sip from his own as he stares off into space.

"Y'know, I'm the fastest draw you'll ever know."

Gabe chuckles into his mug before looking at me from the corner of his tired eyes. "Oh, is that right?"

"Mmmmhm. I can outdraw anyone. Even you, jefe."

"I seriously doubt that, Jess. Besides, I don't need a little pea-shooter. I use real guns."

I scoff and set my mug down. "Hey, my Peacekeeper is hella more accurate than your damn shotguns."

He licks some coffee from his lips and snickers. "With my guns, I don't need to aim. I just need to be in the general direction of someone and I'm good."

"Oh, what-the-hell-ever!" I laugh and punch his arm playfully, to which I receive a raised eyebrow and a look that just screams 'Seriously?' I flop back against the wall, my legs still dangling over the edge of the counter. "God, lighten up!"

Gabe's smirk fades and he straightens up, finishing his coffee before setting it on the counter. "Let's go. We're burning daylight."

\- - - - -

We head straight for the shooting range, and Gabe sets up some targets for me before leaning back against the wall, his arms over his chest.

"Let's see what you got, kid."

I glance over to where he stands, then raise my arm, taking a deep breath to steady myself before I fire. I hit the mark pretty close, and I look over to Gabe with a self-confident smile, but he only shakes his head.

"Again. Aim better."

I sneer at him, swinging back around and firing. I was even further from the mark this time. I groan as I hear his footsteps behind me.

"Don't get frustrated. Just calm down, and fire. Focus, Jess."

I shoot him a sideways glance, as he now sits about a foot away, his eyes fixed on the target in front of me. I look back to the target and fire, ending up with pretty much the same results.

"I thought you said you were a good shot."

"I am! It's just hard with you watchin' and judgin' me! And I ain't even doin' that bad, either!"

Gabe snorts, then stands behind me, one hand on my hip and the other rubbing up my outstretched arm until his hand covers mine. His head rests on my shoulder, his voice coming out low and soft as he forces me into a more comfortable position.

"Your form is sloppy. You're rigid. Don't be. Your arm needs to be an extension of your body."

I swallow the lump forming in my throat, trying not to focus on his hot breath against my neck and his hands on my body.

"Just take a slow, deep breath. Picture the target is someone you hate. But don't let the anger take over. Just aim, and fire. It's not hard."

I inhale and exhale slowly, shutting my eyes for a moment as I center myself. I open them, narrowing them down at my target, then pull the trigger. I almost hit the target spot-on. Gabe chuckles softly in my ear, then pulls back.

"Good. Now do it without my help."

I nod and get ready to fire again when something shimmering catches my eye. I fire and miss the target completely, jumping at the loud bang, before sighing heavily in frustration.

"What's the matter?"

"I just....I got distracted, alright?"

"By?"

I glance back at the shimmering object. The dog tags dangling from Reyes's neck. "You, uh....you were a soldier?"

Gabe visibly tenses, and I can see him gnawing at his lips as he pushes the dog tags back into his sweatshirt. "Um. Yeah. I was. Back before I joined Overwatch."

I could tell he didn't want to talk about it, but I lower my gun and face him. "Did....somethin' bad happen?"

He looks to the side, rubbing his neck slowly and exhaling. "....Yeah. A lot of bad things happened."

I try my best to look comforting, supportive. "Wanna....talk about it?"

"No." Reyes says nothing more, just stares off at the wall, gnawing at his lips slowly as he slips his hands into the pockets of his sweatshirt. The silence stretches on, but I don't push him anymore than I already have. I give him a small smile he doesn't see, then gently wrap my arms around his waist. I lay my head on his chest, giving him a small squeeze.

He tenses, and I can hear his heart begin to beat faster. "J-Jess....what're you doing?"

"I'm givin' you a hug, dummy....You looked like you needed one...."

He's silent yet again, but after a moment, I feel his arms around me and he squeezes me, laying his head on me.

"You know, jefe....I get nightmares too." I hear him stutter, but I cut him off. "Don't act like you didn't get jumpy when the commander woke you up yesterday...."

Gabe stutters a little bit more, then falls silent and gives me a tight squeeze before releasing me. I give him a small smile, chuckling.

"You don't gotta tell me anythin' about your past. I get it....We may have come from different backgrounds, but....I think we're more similar than you think."

Gabe looks me over for a moment, parting his lips before cracking a small smile. "I think you're right, Jess....We are pretty similar...."


	3. Shiver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Mentions of self harm, strong language
> 
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -
> 
> Have I known you 20 seconds or 20 years?
> 
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

POV: Jesse McCree

I had been with Overwatch for a few months now, and I hate to admit it, but I think I'm falling for Reyes. I hate saying goodnight to him every day, but I'm so excited to see his face every morning. I just can't get him out of my head. I push my fingers through my brunette hair and rise to my feet. It was 1 in the morning; I'd been trying for hours to sleep, but couldn't. Might as well get up. I scratch my bare chest and shuffle towards the door; everyone would be asleep, so I didn't bother putting on my boots. The spurs would wake people up for sure, so I opted for staying barefoot. I open my door and slip out, yawning as I walk through the halls to the kitchen. I stop near the doorway, however, when I hear soft, hushed voices inside.

"He's doing fine, Jack. You don't need to worry."

Reyes? What was he doing up at this time? And why was he talking to Commander Morrison?

"Gabriel, you're being too damn hard on him. He looks so worn out all the time. He's not a soldier, he's a kid."

Gabe's voice comes out sudden, and frustrated. "He's not a kid, okay? He's had to do things no one his age should even have to see while he was in his gang. So don't go calling him a kid, he's an adult."

They were talking about me. I peek in with careful eyes, seeing the two men standing by the fridge. Jack wears a tank top and blue lounge pants, and Gabe wears his hoodie and a pair of black boxer briefs.

"Why are you so fixated on him, Reyes? What is it about him? You don't get attached like this, not even back in SEP."

SEP...? The hell was that?

Gabe rubs his hands over his face before combing his fingers through his dark curls. "I know, it's just...he's different, okay? I see a bit of myself in him, I guess. What's it to you anyways, Jack? Why do you care so damn much?"

"You better not be getting too friendly with him. People like you and me don't do well with commitment-"

"Oh, yeah? What about Vincent, hm? You and him seem to be doing fine."

Jack scoffs and rolls his eyes. "Gabe, you know that Vince is different. He comes from a similar background; he understands the kinds of things you and I went through back in the program. Jesse, he couldn't understand. He's too young-"

"Don't you tell me what Jesse would and wouldn't understand, alright?" Gabe takes a step closer to Jack, then instantly steps back with a low sigh, pulling out a cigarette from his hoodie and lighting it, slipping it between his lips.

"Jesus, Gabe. You just....you can't get attached like this. In a real mission, you and I both know that Jesse won't last long. He's gonna end up dead."

I dig my nails into the doorway and grit my teeth. My own commander didn't believe in me. And he was trying to turn Gabe against me as well.

"I'm working on it, Jack, I'm training him, and he's been getting a lot stronger, and-"

"No. I'm not telling you this as your commander, but as your friend. Us super soldiers aren't like others, and we can't pretend we are. There's a lot about you that Jesse will never understand. Sure, he might relate when it comes to the night terrors, but that's it, Reyes." Jack's voice lowers to almost a whisper, and he leans closer to Gabe. "What they did to us back in SEP was practically torture....24, you and I are damaged. That never bodes well for commitments....No one understands us because they don't know about the pains we've had to endure with all of those experiments...."

Gabe looks away, and I see a pained look flooding into his eyes. "Jack....don't....bring it up. I know, alright? I'm not getting close, I just....can't see him hurt."

I frown, trying to process what I was hearing. 'Torture'? 'Experiments'? What had Gabe been put through when he was a soldier....? I was so caught up in my thoughts that I began to lose my balance, and I stumble out into the open, gasping softly as I catch myself from falling. Both men's head snap in my direction, and I hear Gabe's voice first.

"Jesse? What're you doing up....? You should be in bed right now."

I rub at the back of my neck, stuttering as they stare down at me. "I-I couldn't sleep, jefe, so I thought I would get a drink and a snack while I'm up...."

Jack and Gabe exchange glances, and Jack slips past me, wishing both of us goodnight and leaving me and Reyes alone in the kitchen.

POV: Gabriel Reyes

I sigh and rub my temples as Jesse just stands their in his ridiculous red lounge pants, decorated with small cacti designs.

"Alright, how much did you hear?"

He shrugs, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he avoids my eyes. "Nothin', jefe, I just got here."

"Don't bullshit me, Jess, how much did you hear?"

He looks up at me sheepishly through his wild hair. "....All of it."

I sigh and lean against the counter. "Dammit, Jack won't let me hear the end of this...."

"What's SEP, Gabe?"

"It's the Soldier Enhancement Program. Jack and I were in it together back in the day."

Jesse takes a small step towards me, tilting his head curiously. "What did Morrison mean when he was talkin' 'bout 'experiments'?"

"Don't worry about it, Jesse."

"But-"

"I said, don't worry about it. Do I make myself clear?" I give him a stern look, and he sighs as his shoulders slump.

"Yes, sir...."

I walk over to him, tousling his hair. "Why don't you head back to bed, Jess? It's late. You need sleep. We're gonna be heading out on a mission tomorrow."

Jesse gazes up at me with a small smile. "Fuckin' finally."

I chuckle, then suddenly pause as I frown down at him. I reach down, rubbing my thumb across the scars covering his bony hips. "....Jess?"

Jesse takes a step back, pulling from me and putting his hands over his hips, hiding the cuts from sight. "Y-you're right, I need to head to bed...."

I growl and grab him by his wrist, yanking him close to me so I could inspect his scars. My free hand tugs down the waistband of his pajama pants just enough to remove even more small cuts. I narrow my eyes at him, gently squeezing his wrist.

"Jesse, look at me!"

He glares down at the floor, struggling against my grip before he glares up at me.

"....Did you do this?"

Jesse stares at me for a moment before looking down in shame, giving a small nod of his head. I sigh and let go of him, pulling him close. I massage his scalp, and soon I feel his slender fingers gently grip my shoulders.

"Jess....I want you to talk to me from now on, anytime you feel like....doing this...." He's silent, his nails digging into the fabric of my sweatshirt. "Jesse. Answer me."

He stays silent, but he starts to shake in my arms, and I realize he's crying. I frown and pull back a bit, looking at his sniffling face and the tears streaming down his freckled cheeks.

"Hey, hey, don't cry...." I rub my thumb underneath his eye, wiping away his tears, and he nuzzles his face into my palm, gazing up at me.

"I-I'm sorry, Gabe....I-I didn't mean to upset ya...."

I sigh softly, gently rubbing his face while my other hand rubs his lower back. "Jesse, you didn't upset me, okay? I....worry about you. I don't want you in pain, okay?"

He sniffles and gazes up at me with those auburn eyes, shimmering with his tears. "Why....do you worry about me? Like ya say, I ain't nothin' but some delinquent who got dumped in your lap...."

"Hey, Jesse, knock that off right now. You know you don't believe that. You're more than that to me, okay? You're...."

Jesse stares up at me expectantly, still nuzzling against my hand.

"I care about you, okay? And....I'm sorry if I've ever pushed you. I never meant to stress you out or anything. I just....I guess I thought it would do you good if I was a bit harsh...."

He walks forward and lays his head on my chest, inhaling shakily as he starts to calm down. "Why is Jack so scared for me....? D-does he not think I'm good enough for B-Blackwatch?"

I sigh and hold him close, almost as if he would disappear. "No, Jess, it's not that....He's just worried I'm gonna push you. But I promise, I'm gonna be a lot better from now on."

Jesse hugs onto me tightly, and I hear him inhale deeply. "You always smell so good, jefe...."

I chuckle softly and pull him from me. "Let's get you back into bed, okay? You need some rest."

He nods and wipes the rest of his tears away. "You....ain't gonna tell anyone, right?"

"Of course not, Jess....Your secret is safe with me."

\- - - - -

In the morning, I meet Jesse on the plane along with a few other Overwatch agents, and we start making our way to our destination. Jesse wears a red hoodie and jeans, while I wear a thick black jacket and a scarf wrapped tightly around my neck. I look to him with a soft chuckle.

"You really don't know how to dress for the cold, do you?"

He gazes up from his pistol and huffs rolling his eyes. "I lived in New Mexico, alright? I didn't need a lot of clothes for the cold."

I roll my eyes as well, still chuckling. "You're gonna be freezing your ass off."

He mutters under his breath, and after a few hours, we arrive, stepping out into the snow and cold air. "Alright, so we're just doing intel, Jess, so don't worry about doing any shooting. We heard that Talon might have a small base up here, so we're gonna try to confirm if it exists. Got it?"

"Uh....yeah, I think so."

We stomp around in the snow for what feels like hours, when the sun begins to set, and the temperature begins to drop.

"Jefe....?"

"Yeah, Jess?"

"Uh, where are we? I don't see the team...."

I glance down at my GPS, but groan as the screen shows only static. "Dammit, the incoming snow is messing with the connection...."

Jesse hugs himself tightly, shivering and sniffling as his steps begin to grow a little uneven.

"Jess, you look like you're freezing....Shit, let's get out of the cold and find some place warm, okay? They can find us after the storm passes."

I take his hand and help lead him through the snow until we finally find a small bunker. Luckily, it was abandoned, so it was unlocked and empty. I pull him inside and shut and lock the door behind us, then gesture to the small bed in the corner.

"Lie down and try to get warm, okay?"

Jesse nods, his teeth chattering as he walks to the bed and lies down, pulling the blanket up underneath his chin. I start up the fireplace, rubbing my hands together to try and warm up my numb fingers, when I hear a soft whimper from behind me. I look back and see him visibly shaking under the covers, and I click my tongue.

"Jesus, you're really not used to the cold, are you?"

He just shakes his head and tries to curl more into himself, and I notice that his lips and fingertips have the faintest tint of blue to them.

"Dammit, Jess, if you don't warm up...." I trail off as he gazes up at me, a scared look shining in his eyes. I exhale heavily, peeling off my clothes until I stand only in my underwear.

"G-Gabe....? W-what're you....doing?"

I walk over to him, stripping him down to his underwear as well. His skin is cold to the touch, and I pull back to unroll a sleeping bag stored in the closet and set it on the floor. He watches me with curiosity, and I help him out of the bed and into the sleeping bag. I slip in beside him and zip us up inside, our bodies pushed against each other's.

"G-Gabe....?"

"Look, this is the best way to keep you warm right now....Being a Super Soldier, the cold doesn't bother me near as much, so I still should feel warm."

Jesse nods and cuddles against me, his ice-cold hands pushed against my pecs. His shivering begins to die down, and he starts to slowly breathe in and out.

"Jess...? Did you fall asleep?"

"N-no, just....you're so warm...." I gaze down, and see a shy grin on his lips, his cheeks returning some color as he blushes. "And you're....comfortable...."

I clear my throat, rubbing his side slowly in a lazy attempt to create warming friction. "Don't get too comfortable. This is a survival thing, McCree."

"I-I know....Doesn't mean I can't enjoy it...." I tense as I feel his cold fingers trace some of the larger scars on my chest, and I can't help but exhale slowly from the feeling. He pulls his fingers back and looks at me, hugging his hands to his chest. "S-sorry, did that hurt....?"

"N-no, they don't hurt anymore. They're just sensitive...."

He gazes up at me for a moment, before murmuring softly. "How're you so gorgeous....?"

I stutter, my tan face flushing deeply. "Y-you feeling okay, Jess?"

Jesse instantly looks away, clearing his throat. "S-sorry, I just....yeah...."

I give him a smile, pushing my fingers through his brown locks. "You scared me earlier....thought I'd lose you to the cold...."

Jesse pushes his head up into my touch, grinning wide. "Guess I got you to thank for me bein' okay, huh?"

"I did what you would've done, Jess...."

Jesse's lips part slightly as he looks up at me, leaning close very slowly, before stopping and clearing his throat. We fall into silence, and soon, Jesse dozes off beside me. I found it hard to sleep, however, as images of Jesse leaning in to kiss me keep filling my head.

Why was I wishing he didn't stop himself?


	4. Thankful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Strong language, brief mention of self-harm scars, SMUT
> 
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -
> 
> Can I go where you go?
> 
> Can we always be this close forever and ever?
> 
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

POV: Jesse McCree

I could hardly believe that I had been with Overwatch for nearly a year. The time flied, and my feelings for Gabe only grew stronger by the day. I had it bad for him. I'm in love. I love everything about him. I'm scared, though. I'm scared I'm gonna mess things up if I come out and tell him that I like him. As I try to ponder what to do, I hear soft footsteps beside me and soft humming. My eyes dart to the side to match bright, golden eyes and a happy grin.

"Lena! Ya surprised me...."

"That was the point, love!" She continues walking beside me, her eyes looking everywhere but at me as she keeps grinning and humming.

I sigh and roll my eyes with a chuckle. "What is it? Why're you all smiles?"

Lena leans in with a giggle, her arms folded behind her back. "Are you just waiting for him to ask?"

My eyes widen and I stutter, and I feel my cheeks burn a deep red. "W-what're you talkin' about, Lena? A-ask me what? Who?"

"Oh, don't gimme that! Half the base already knows how you two feel about each other; it's written all over your faces!" I swallow hard, and she grins wider. "It's written all over your face now!"

I sigh and slow my pace, gazing down at my feet. "L-Lena....look, you're....you're right...."

"I know I am, silly! But if ya want him so bad, why don't ya just ask him yourself?" She stops and leans against the wall of the hallway, crossing her arms over her chest. I do the same across from her, sighing more.

"It ain't as easy as ya think. He's hard to read, Lena....I dunno if he likes me back or if he's just bein' nice....He's so hard to understand...."

She gives a carefree shrug and smiles. "Gabe just doesn't like showing how he feels, but....we can see how he feels about you, Jesse~" Lena gives a small salute before dashing off, leaving me dumbfounded in the hallway.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was the day before Thanksgiving, and everyone was inviting family and whatnot for a massive dinner. All of Torbjorn's kids and his wife were coming, so I knew that it was gonna pretty crazy. The only problem I had was that as a group we agreed to each bring some food for the dinner. Rein was excited about making a traditional German dish, something I don't even think I could pronounce. Angela was planning on baking a few pies with Ana and little Fareeha, and Jack was planning on cooking the main turkey by himself. I know this dinner was gonna be fun, but I don't know a damn thing about cooking, and I didn't wanna be the only one not to bring something. I find myself in front of Gabe's door early in the morning, and I knock loudly and call through the door to make sure he knew it was just me.

"Jefe? You awake? I got a question for ya!"

POV: Gabriel Reyes

I slowly blink my tired eyes open with a low yawn, raising my head from the pillow I had cradled in my arms. Covering my pillow as a makeshift case was one of Jesse's shirts. He had ripped it during a mission, and I told him I would try to sew it. I could have fixed the rip easily; I told him the shirt couldn't be saved and that I had to throw it out. I push myself up, inhaling the scent of Jesse's cheap cologne with a small smile; surrounded by his scent the past few nights, I've finally been able to sleep soundly for the first time in years. I shove the pillow underneath the bed, hiding it from sight, before rising and shuffling to the door, opening it. I stand in a pair of black lounge pants, covered in small skulls, and nothing else. I comb my fingers through my hair and smile down at Jesse.

"Hey, Jess. It's too damn early, why're you waking me up now?" I make sure to smile so he knew I was teasing him; I've been working on my tone and body language recently. There were a few times in the past when Jesse would think I was mad, and seeing his sad puppy eyes just hurt too much.

Jesse chuckles nervously, rubbing at the back of his neck slowly, making his hat shift on his head. "Well....y'know that dinner we got planned for tomorrow?"

I raise an eyebrow. "Uh, yeah. What about it?"

Jesse is quiet for a moment. "Well....I dunno how to cook. So....I was thinkin'....maybe I can try to help you with what you wanna do...." He looks up expectantly, his lips parted ever so slightly. How could I say no?

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jesse and I decided to bake a set of chocolate chip cookies; something simple enough that he could do with little trouble. On Thanksgiving day, I carry the plate of cookies as Jesse walks beside me, humming something low and probably country. I chuckle and roll my eyes, smirking down at him. He blushes and pouts, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hey, what's so funny, jefe?"

I exhale dramatically, wrapping an arm around his torso and pulling him against my side. He shuffles as he loses his footing for a moment, but he quickly regains it, his arms wrapping around my waist. I gaze down to see him gazing up at me with a goofy smile, and I swear my heart skipped a beat. I start to slow down my strides, not really wanting to have to pull away from him. I look around for a moment, then gently push him against the wall to keep him from walking away, and I lean in close, my breath ghosting over his lips. I hear him gasp, but he doesn't pull away; Jesse slowly begins to lean in too.

"How about I take those cookies off your hands, hm?" Angela's voice from behind startles me, and I instantly pull from Jesse, my face burning in embarrassment. The doctor gives a coy smile, taking the plate from my hand and giving me a small wink. "Besides, Rein already has to remake his part of the meal. There's no rush." With that and a soft giggle, she walks off, her heels echoing as they clack against the hard floor of the hallway.

I focus my attention back onto Jesse, who gnaws at his lips as he looks to the side, trying to hold back a big grin. I rub my thumb against his red cheeks, murmuring softly. "I never noticed how dark your freckles are....Close up, they're....really cute...."

His eyes flick up to me, and he blushes more. "J-Jefe....Don't tease me...."

I slide my hand down to cup his face before I shut my eyes and kiss him. Jesse tenses at first, then slowly starts to kiss back, his fingers gripping onto my hoodie and pulling me close. I grin against his lips; he definitely wasn't the best kisser. He was awkward and kinda sloppy, which would usually be a turn-off for me, but coming from the awkward cowboy, I wouldn't want it any other way. My hands slide down to his hips, giving them a gentle squeeze so I didn't hurt his scarred skin. Jesse seems to grow more confident in the kiss, his lips beginning to work against mine as he hooks his arms around the back of my neck. My hands push up his flannel slightly so I can grip his bare skin, and I feel him shiver against me as the cold air hits his slender, exposed stomach. My tongue lightly runs against his bottom lip, and Jesse moans before parting his lips for me. I slide my tongue inside, exploring his mouth and making him groan deeply and slump a bit against me. I slowly pull back, panting as I lick his drool from my lips, and I smirk.

"Someone got a bit excited by that, huh?"

His eyes widen and he looks down, panting for breath as his fingers rub at the back of my neck, making me groan softly in satisfaction. "S-shit, I-I'm sorry, I-I just...."

"Hey, hey, Jess, I'm teasing...." I chuckle, nuzzling my face against his neck as I lightly grind against him. He practically mewls out my name, his entire body shuddering in response.

"C-Christ, Gabe...." Jesse teasingly pulls at the baby hairs on my neck, and a moan rumbles deep in my throat as I push my hips harder against him as a warning. "F-fuck!!" He rests his head on my shoulder, and we both just pant softly and hold onto each other as we regain our breath from the kiss. Jesse's the first to break the silence, his voice coming out as a murmur. "G-Gabe, c-can I run to my room real quick....?" He avoids my eyes, and I place a gentle kiss on his neck.

"What, gonna take care of that?" His silence answers my question, and after a moment of hesitation, I whisper against his skin. "I can take care of that for you, Jess...."

Jesse looks up at me with wide brown eyes, stuttering and trying to form a sentence. "J-Jefe...? Y-you don't....gotta....Unless.....I mean....dammit...!"

I smile at him, taking his hand and leading him towards his room since it was closer. "Jess....I want to, okay? So just shut up."

Jesse stammers for a moment before nodding, looking at his feet as we walk into his room. I lock the door behind us and walk him to the bed, pushing him down onto his back. Jesse pushes himself up onto his elbows, tossing his hat off and gazing at me through his messy hair, his chest rising and falling quickly as he pants. I tug off his boots and start to yank down his jeans, being careful to not rush into things as I strip him. Jesse pushes a hand to his mouth, trying to muffle his anticipated whines, his eyes fluttering as my hands rub his thighs through his boxers. I slip off my hoodie and straddle the cowboy, watching his reactions as I start to palm him through the thin fabric of his underwear. He clenches his eyes shut and bites into his hand, holding back his noises. I frown a bit as I loom over him, rubbing his bulge a little faster and feeling him throb against my hand.

"I wanna hear you moan, Jess....Don't hold back...."

Jesse hesitates before pulling his hand away, moaning as he pushes himself up into my hand, falling flat against the bed.

"That's it, babyboy...." I kiss his neck before slowly moving my hand into his underwear, rubbing against his base and up his shaft, tracing his veins with my fingers and making him moan louder.

"G-Gabe!! F-fuck!" Jesse spreads his legs apart, his head tossing back against his pillow as his nails dig into the blankets.

"This feel good, puppy?"

Jesse nods quickly and pulls me against him, moaning against my neck as I wrap my hand around his length, slowly pumping him. "C-call me that a-again....p-please...."

I chuckle, pulling off his boxers and tossing them to the floor before I start pumping his length faster. "My gorgeous puppy....God, you're so sensitive, baby...."

I feel his lips against my neck, moaning as Jesse begins to suck on my skin. "Shit...b-baby, not there, okay? Y-you're gonna leave a mark...."

Jesse instantly moves lower, almost desperately as he begins sucking on my pec. I hang my head with a groan, moving my hand from his member and earning a disappointed whine. "H-hang on, baby....Just roll onto your hands and knees for me, okay?"

Jesse looks up at me warily for a moment before nodding and doing as I say, his fingers grabbing fistfuls of the blankets. "W-what're ya gonna d-do?"

I gaze down at his exposed ass, my hands gently rubbing against his thighs as I pant. "Y-you'll see...."

Jesse nods, then tenses, his eyes going wide as I ease a finger inside of him. "O-oh my-.....G-Gabe...."

I pull it almost all the way out, then slowly ease it back in, repeating the process as I try to ignore my firm erection in my cargo pants. He rocks his hips back against my finger, moaning loudly as his legs tremble underneath him.

"F-fuck, G-Gabriel...."

I toss my head back and curse under my breath from hearing him use my full name, then I murmur softly as I curl my finger against his walls. "G-got any lube?"

Jesse swallows hard and looks back at me for a moment, then nods and points to his dresser, gnawing at his lips. I pull from him and grab it, getting two of my fingers covered before slowly sliding them inside of him. He pushes his face into bed, crying out in pleasure as his hole tightens against my fingers. I start to move them slowly, occasionally spreading them to stretch his tight entrance.

"Carino....be honest with me....If you're not ready, we'll wait....I'll just keep using my fingers like this, okay....?"

Jesse swallows hard, laying his head on the pillow but avoiding my eyes. "I-I really, really want this, Gabe....I-I've liked you....f-for a long time now...." He thinks for a moment, gnawing at his lips nervously. "I....I....love ya, Gabe...."

My breath hitches softly at his words. The words I've been wanting to hear, but was scared I would never hear him say. I pull my fingers out and gently rub his stomach before rolling him onto his back and laying on top of him. "I....I love you too, Jess...."

He leans up and pulls me into a heated kiss, rubbing his knees against my hips to try and inch my pants down. I kiss back, pushing my pants down and wiggling out of them before kicking them to the floor. I break the kiss, pushing off his shirt and rubbing his bare sides as I kiss his forehead. He holds onto my shoulders, squeezing my waist with his legs as he stammers.

"I....haven't done this before...."

"I figured....that's why I used some lube to try and ease things up...." I pull his legs higher up my body, allowing my to push the head of my length against his wet hole. Jesse pants and looks between us, his eyes widening.

"G-Gabe, you're fuckin' huge...."

I chuckle as I grin down at him. "Yeah, so....it's gonna hurt at first....I'll go slow, but if it hurts too much, I want you to tell me to stop, okay?"

He gives a slow nod, his eyes watching as I ease the tip of my cock into him. I clench my eyes shut, huffing as I feel just how tight he is around me, then I start to slowly push in more, stopping every now and then to give him time to adjust. He tosses his head back, his lips parted in a silent cry as he gasps from the sensation, his nails digging into my shoulders as I slowly fill him with my length.

"J-Just a little more, puppy...." I push the rest of myself in, moaning out Jesse's name as he twitches around me. He sucks in through his teeth, his eyes clenched shut as he is fully stretched out, and I kiss at his Adam's Apple to try and distract him. "You're already doing so good....."

After a minute or two, he starts to relax, his voice coming out as a whimper. "O-okay....I-I think I'm good....J-just go slow...."

I push my forehead against his as I start to roll my hips, pushing into him and making him moan with each movement. Jesse pushes up against me, gasping in my ear.

"M-more...."

I gaze into his eyes, panting heavily as I thrust a little faster, the bed giving the occasional squeak as I move in him. His moans grow louder, his eyes rolling back beneath his eyelids as he squeezes onto me harder, his hips pushing up to meet mine.

"God, Jess....Pup, you feel amazing...." I push one of his legs up higher, allowing myself to push in at another angle, when Jesse suddenly cries out and I freeze. "Fuck, did I hurt you?!"

Jesse trembles and shakes his head, whining and squirming underneath me. "F-fuck no, p-please....k-keep going....t-that felt r-real good...."

I calm down, nodding as I start thrusting into that one spot. "Right there....?"

Jesse hugs my face to his neck, practically screaming for me. "R-right there!!"

I pant against his neck, using my free hand to hold myself up against the wall above his bed. "I-I'm gonna go a little harder, okay....?"

Jesse whines and pulls at my hair, his toes curling in his pleasure. "P-please, f-fuck me harder, baby...!"

I growl possessively at his pleading tone, kissing at his neck as I start thrusting harder and faster into him, the room filling with the sounds of our bodies connecting and our moans. The bed creaks loudly with each thrust, and Jesse starts to tense underneath me.

"G-Gabe, Gabe, I'm close!"

I nod, unable to speak as I hang my head, grunting with the effort put into each movement, my hair falling in front of my eyes. Jesse screams out, his nails scratching down my shoulder blades hard enough to draw blood. I toss my head back, groaning as the pain sends me over the edge and I release into him, filling up his tight hole and making him whimper. I push my face against his chest, gasping for breath as I keep moving in him, thrusting in and out a few more times before Jesse releases against his abs with a scream of my name. I slump against him, our bodies both coated in sweat as we catch our breath. After a bit, he massages my scalp, his legs giving the occasional jolt in the aftershocks of his climax. I slowly pull out of him, groaning as my cum pours a bit from his entrance. I flop onto the bed beside him, pulling his back against my chest and hugging him tightly, almost scared that this would have all been just a dream.

"G-Gabe....?"

I inhale his sweet scent, nuzzling my face against the back of his neck. "Yeah, babe?"

Jesse doesn't answer right away. He's silent for a while before mumbling, almost as if he was scared to ask. "A-am I your....boyfriend now?"

I squeeze my tighter, grinning wide against his skin. "Jess....I would love that."

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: Violence, strong language, smut, self-harm themes
> 
> As of right now, I'm planning on heading each chapter with a line from Taylor Swift's "Lover", just FYI!


End file.
